Hannah sugoi da!
by Rexy
Summary: The cross over of McFly and 5 ordinary girls... In.. Japan?
1. Draughts for you, Tennis for me!

Sally looked up, her wet hair dangled from her head like wet spagetti.

"I really don't think..." she started, raising the spoon full of cheerios to her mouth, "That Dougie is better than Danny. True, their names both begin with D, but, Danny is way more talented than Dou..."

Sally was interupted by a flying sardine, that came from Rexys direction.

"I would shut up, whilst you're ahead." Rexy winked at Sally "Anyway... Whatever happened to Proffessor Sanpey, hn...?" With a quick dash, Rexy appeared behind Sally and began playing with her soaked hair.

"Nn..." Sally murmered, pulling her hair out of Rexys grasp, "Now... I don't think I can talk about him with children around." She looked at Rexy and laughed.

"Don't call me a child!" Rexy exclaimed!

"Then don't look at me like that!" Sally laughed.

Rexy picked a cheerio out of Sallys bowl, "You're being quiet today Hannah..."

"That's disgusting!" Sally giggled, "And where have your hands been?"

Rexy turned around to face Sally, "Now, that." she winked at Sally, "Is something I can't say around children." And with that, Rexy stuck her toungue out at Sally and bounded towards Hannah.

Sally pushed her bowl away from her. "I'm not hungry anymore..."

Rexy put her arm around Hannah and gave her a hug. "What's up Hannah-Cat?" Rexy smiled.

"Pfft. Hannah-Cat." Sally sarcasticaly mumbled.

"Hush, Sally-Shanks!" Rexy shouted and launched another sardine at Sallys head. Turning back to Hannah, "Come on Hannah. Whatcha doin'?"

"It's just... It's Tom." Hannah sighed, folding up the photograph in her hand, "I wish he was here... I'm just so sad... I don't know why..."

Rexy frowned and offered Hannah a cheerio.

"Oh. Thanks..." Hannah smiled, "I wish I could be in an ideal world. One where you, and me, and Sally, would be. And we would look at wedding dresses, wedding dresses all the makes of the rainbow. Ralph Lauren, Visache, Gouche! I would be so excited, so happy!" Hannah stopped suddenly, as if looking in a mirror of reality, "But I suppose that will never happen. If only..."

Hannah popped the cheerio into her mouth, much to Rexys delight. "Anyway... That would never happen." Hannahs face fell from sorrow to disgust, "What the hell did you do to this cheerio?"

Rexy winked at Hannah and laughed.

"What the fuck is wrong with your eye?" Sally teased Rexy. "It's winking more than usual today!"

It was the day, that launched a thousand sardines.

"Anyway," Rexy sighed, "I still don't have enough to go to Japan, to see the film expo. Kitty will be there!"

"Whatever happened to Dougie, eh?" Sally jested.

"I told you!" Rexy pretended to threaten her, "Stay quiet whilst you're ahead!"

"Hey, Rexy...?" Hannah purred, almost silently. "Well I've got alot of money for my birthday... Enough to take us all to Japan..."

"The Queer-does are going to Japan! Sugoi!" Rexy grinned and screamed!


	2. On the Fukui Plane

Hannah shifted in her seat, wiggling her small bottom in a Rexy-type way, and started to sip the small, insignificant plastic cup filled with hardly any drink.

Hannah tried to close her eyes, but couldn't concentrate because there was a bumbling noise coming from the gruff Danz sat next to her.

"Christ Rexy!" Hannah angrily said, "You could have told me it was a 13 hour flight! I am so pissed off right now!"

Rexy grinned and bounded up and down in her chair, "Yes but we get to see Kitty! He's so Kittylicious! Right Thalleh?…Thalleh?"

She nudged Sally, who was fast asleep in her chair, muttering something about Snapey and Pies.

"Why…snapey…why…pies?…why all the... why… pie…"

"THALLEH!"

"Why..why – WHAT?"

Hannah cackled like a hyena, whilst a rather disgruntled looking Sally curled up in her chair once more.

Rexy sighed and stared out of the window. "26 hours, 7 minutes and - " She checked her watch – "fifty…two seconds."

"What?" Muttered Hannah, getting more pissed off by the second. "That how long we've been flying then?"

"Ha! No, sillyums." Grinned Rexy, "How long till I see Kitty."

"I dun get why you're so hyped," muttered Sally, into her pillow, "You're not gonna see him, he'll be shrouded by thousands of screaming Japanese girls… and boys, probably."

"If only I had some sardines..." Rexy muttered to herself.

"Hey, right…" Muttered Danz, from the corner, "Did you know that Mcfly are doing a tour in Japan?"

Hannah looked up. "Where bouts in Japan?"

"Er…" Danz looked at the name, "Fu..fukku…fuukkoo -"

"Fukuoka?" Interrupted Rexy.

"Hahahahaha!" blurted Sally.

"Go back to molesting your pillow or I will maul you with sardines!" Snapped Rexy.

Sally Obeyed Rexy's order, and after several minutes silence filled the cabin and the only sound came from sally eating her pillow, muttering something about Cumbrian Sausages and Snapey.


End file.
